Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (y^{4}-2y^{2}-4y) - ( -5y^{4}+5y^{2}-6y) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(y^{4}-2y^{2}-4y) + (5y^{4}-5y^{2}+6y)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $y^{4}-2y^{2}-4y + 5y^{4}-5y^{2}+6y$ Identify like terms. $ { y^4} - \color{#DF0030}{2 y^2} - {4 y} + {5 y^4} - \color{#DF0030}{5 y^2} + {6 y} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 1 + 5 ) y^4} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^2} + { y} $ Add the coefficients. $6y^{4}-7y^{2}+2y$